


Heads or Tails

by Lamia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik...fighting their way out of Bioshock Infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> For Butterynutjob who requested everyone is trapped in a video game. I saw your prompt and the gamer in me just couldn't let it go. I wish I could put everyone in but I didn't have enough time nor the skills. Really sorry about that! :(  
> Still, it was fun drawing for you and I hope you'll like it :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're not familiar with the game Bioshock Infinite, I give Erik 'Murder of Crows' vigor which allows him to command, well, a murder of bloody crows to attack the enemies. As for Charles, he can already manipulate mind so I double that with 'Possession' vigor which now allows him to control both the machines as well as the humans.


End file.
